A Little Miracle
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Augustus left Hazel something to remember him by. Hazel finds out about it the day after Gus left her.
1. Hazel

**A Little Miracle **

**Summary: Augustus left Hazel something to remember him by. Hazel finds out about it the day after Gus left her. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Fault In Our Stars **_**whatsoever. Just a thought, alright?! Also, my first fanfic for this alright? :) I'm sorry really if any characters are OCC. **

**~O~**

I've been feeling sick lately, but I can just play it off as being worried about my Augustus. He's dying. Gosh, I really hope he can beat this again, win. Why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be so painful? I love him.

"Hazel, sweetheart? Are you in the bathroom?"

It was my mother.

"Yes!" I shout out before coughing, throwing up yet again my breakfast into the toilet. Was this because of my lungs too? Has it always been like this with them? No, not that I remember…

Once I finish throwing up, I stand up shaking heavily but then my mother is there, taking me into her arms to stop me from falling. She looks worried and I feel worried. Why did everything have to be so weird? "Sweetie, I'm taking you to the hospital. This has happened way too much." My mother said as she began to lead me to the car.

"Mom, I'm _fine_."

"No you are not! Hazel, you've been throwing up for the past week!" My mother did not look happy so I fell quiet. So instead, I thought of my time with Augustus. I wish he would be okay.

-O-

At the doctor's office, I'm sitting on the table well kicking my legs. My doctor looked worried upon seeing me, but I just smile it off. I was remembering about my time with Augustus when he took me to see my favorite writer only to be heartbroken. I remembered the time we lost our virginities together.

"Good morning Hazel," I look up to find the doctor. "How are you feeling? Are your lungs doing alright?"

I nod. "Of course, I'm not here about them."

My mother gave me a disappointed look. I shrugged. The doctor looked surprised. "Then what is it?" She asked.

"I've been throwing up for the past week." I explained simply, "I don't know what could be wrong or whatever but mom wanted me to see you."

The doctor stared for a moment before jumping to ask another question. "For a week, you say?"

I nodded. "Yup. A whole _week_! Once in the morning before I eat, then after I eat, if I smell scrambled eggs then too and right after dinner!" I explained with a heavy heart. "Mom thinks it's my lungs."

The doctor rubbed her chin. "Hmm… Hazel, I know this might be awkward but I must know. Have you and your boyfriend had…intercourse?"

My mouth dropped open. Did she think I was…._Pregnant_?

My mother stepped in. "Hazel can't…no, she's never…!"

"Umm yes. Yes we've had…." I whispered.

"Hazel!" My mother looked angry and worried as well now.

The doctor wrote something down. "When was the last time you had your period?"

Oh my god, she did think I was pregnant! "Umm….5 weeks ago I believe?" I said sheepishly.

My mother stared at me. "Hazel…."

The doctor nodded as she got up. "When did you and your boyfriend have intercourse last?"

"When we went on that trip to Amsterdam. It was maybe 3 weeks ago?" I said counting the time. It had been 3 weeks…and Augustus was getting so sick…my Gus!

The doctor moved around her office before giving me a small stick which she had taken out of a box. "Would you mind going to pee on this for me? Then come back after wrapping it in a paper towel. Alright?" she said.

I took it as I nodded, going to the bathroom that was connected to the office. I pee on it carefully, nervously but soon I'm back in the office giving it to the doctor. My mother hasn't said a word in awhile and I look at her, seeing worry and pain in her eyes. What did my mother think would happen? Five minutes later, the doctor is looking up at me. "Hazel,"

"Yes?" I gulped.

"You're pregnant."

I fall onto my chair, staring with my mouth hanging open. My mother jumped off her chair to get to me. "That can't be!"

I stare as I try to get air to my lungs before I pass out.

-O-

I wake up awhile later, my father and mother by my bedside. I blinked as I winced. "Mom? Dad?" I whispered.

"Hazel!" My mother said as she moved closer. "How are you feeling honey?"

"Sore," I mumbled.

They nodded. "Do you need anything?" Dad asked.

"Is my baby okay?" I asked.

Mom nodded. "Yes…"

"Can I call Gus?" I asked my mother. "Please?"

Dad and mom share a look before they're looking at me. "Mom?" I asked.

"Honey," mom began. "Augustus passed away…last night actually."

NO!

I break down crying at the thought of my Augustus never seeing our beautiful child or even _knowing _about it! My mother took me into her arms and hugged me well I cried.

**-Nine Months Down The Road-**

I had just had my baby. I was a mother! Thankfully, my lungs were doing alright if I said so myself. The baby turned out to be a little boy with brown hair like my own but he had Augustus's eyes. My baby looked up at me from suckling on my breast. I never thought I'd get to be a mother before, but I was thankful to have this little moment of my own.

"Hello." I whispered to my baby who stared up at me. He suckled some more. I ran my fingers through his hair as he watched me. "You remind me so much of your daddy…"

A nurse entered the room. "Hello Miss Hazel, I was wondering what you'd like to call your baby? Do you have a name?" The nurse asked.

I nodded. "This is my little Augustus Junior Waters-Lancaster."

The nurse wrote it down, took my name and Augustus's dad's name, which was Augustus Waters. "So you named him after his dad, eh?" The nurse asked, smiling.

I nodded as I looked down at my baby. "Yes….yes, I did."

**THE END**

**Review please and thank you? **


	2. Augustus

**A Little Miracle **

**Note: Hey guys, I thought it'd be cool to write a point of view for Augustus. A guest by the name of "R" asked me to write this and I am. Hopefully this is good for you! **

**-O-**

_**Augustus's Point of View **_

Pain was rushing through me but it wasn't anything new. The cancer was eating away at me again and I could only sit and wait for death. I had once beaten this cancer and had gotten to meet the girl of my dreams, Hazel Grace. It was nice to have her near and it made me really not want to die. I wanted to live to be with her.

My parents were worried about me and they called my sisters home to visit me for what could be the last time.

However, Hazel Grace was always beside me, looking at me lovingly and holding my hand. Why did she have to be so perfect? And why couldn't we just be normal people? Why did we have to have cancer?

I had been trying to call Hazel Grace for the past five minutes but she wasn't answering. I wasn't sure what to think or say but I knew I needed to hear her voice one last time…my time was nearing.

She answered when I called her the 7th time. _"Hello?"_

"Hazel Grace, how are you?" I asked.

She paused. _"Alright I guess, why? Is something up?"_

"No, not at all! I'm okay." I reassured her.

"_Okay…." _

We ended up talking for 30 minutes before I had to go, my body needing to rest. And it was the last time I spoke to Hazel, _my _Hazel Grace.

-O-

Death wasn't like I had ever thought it'd be like. It was calming and smooth. It welcomed me with opened arms and I gladly fell into them. I thought of Hazel, and thought how one day… I'd get to see her again.

I couldn't wait for when she returned back to me, and we could be together forever. I just never thought of something that could change me.

I did not want to leave Hazel behind on her own, but death was so welcoming. It didn't scare me like it once had. So as I floated towards Hazel to watch over her because I wanted to be her guardian angel. I did not care if somebody wouldn't let me; I was going to watch over my Hazel Grace. So as I ended up in the hospital, watching her kick her feet out of boredom in the doctor's office, I couldn't help but…worry.

However, I sat down right beside her in my ghostly form smiling at the beauty that was my Hazel Grace. The doctor entered the room, looking worried upon meeting the eyes of Hazel. What could be wrong? Was it her lungs? Would she be joining me?

But Hazel just smiled.

"Good morning Hazel, how are you today?" The doctor asked. "Are your lungs doing okay?"

I glare. _She should be crying! But maybe she doesn't know, oh well. Nobody knows yet. _I thought.

"Of course, but I'm not here about them." Hazel replied.

What could she be here for? I wondered this as they talk quietly. Hazel was telling the doctor about how she had been throwing up for the past week. I felt horrible; I had been so busy drowning in my self pity that I hadn't noticed how Hazel was feeling. What kind of boyfriend am I? And then, it got awkward.

"Have you and your boyfriend had intercourse?" The doctor asked.

I felt my cheeks burn at the memory. Oh how beautiful it was, losing my virginity to my Hazel Grace and she hers to me. I smile goofily. Wait a second…what did this have to do with ANYTHING?

Hazel admitted that we had in fact, had intercourse. I grin when I notice her blush. So I can still make her blush eh?

"Hazel!" Her mother scolded her.

The doctor ignored Hazel's mother. "When was the last time you have had your period?" The doctor asked.

I could see the wheels turning in Hazel's head. Wait, did they think…? Was I going to be a…._dad_? When Hazel said 5 weeks, my heart flew. What if she was pregnant? What if I was going to be a dad? And I was _dead_?!

No! Please, _no! _I could not be dead and have a child! That isn't fair!

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see Hazel leave the room and then return giving the doctor something. I knew it was a pregnancy test. And then, everything came crashing down around me.

"Hazel," the doc said.

"Yes?" Hazel gulped.

"You're pregnant."

Hazel passed out.

-O-

It was something else. I was going to be a father. At the funeral, Hazel kept touching her belly watching as my body was put into the ground. I stood beside her, wondering what I could do to make it up to her. Everybody cried and I couldn't help it, I cried too. And it was my own funeral. Isaac was sitting beside Hazel as well, holding onto her hand (the one that wasn't touching her belly).

My parents didn't know about the baby yet and I knew that Hazel wouldn't know how to tell them.

_Hey, I know your son just passed away but I'm carrying his baby! Hoary! _

And it was upsetting. Every last thing…

**-Nine Months down the Road-**

Hazel was nursing our son. I was a father. I stared down as she told the nurse the name of our baby. I grinned when she said his name was Augustus Junior Waters-Lancaster. It was a strong name.

But as Hazel nursed Augustus, I noticed he wasn't staring up at her but at _me_. He flashed a small baby smile as if he knew who I was. "Who you smiling at baby boy?" Hazel asked our son.

Of course he didn't answer but it still warmed my heart. I would always protect my baby and Hazel. And the reason why Hazel survived childbirth was because I was there, making sure her lungs kept going. And you know the best part is? I fixed her lungs so she wouldn't have any troubles left with her cancer.

She can raise our son right.

**The end **

**Review please and thank you? And is this good? **


End file.
